Heaven and Hell
by engine47
Summary: 50 JackNina drabbles, spanning their relationship from pre season 1 to post season 3.


Jack/Nina

50 themes

Comfort, early season 1

Nina walked into Jack's office, heels licking against the tiled floor.

"Jack, there's something Jamey needs to – are you ok?" He was seated on his desk, vacant expression in his eyes, blankly staring off into space. Her words startled him, and he accidentally knocked a stapler off his desk. They both reached down to pick it up and their hands brushed.

Nina gasped as she felt the electric current that ran through her every time they touched. By the look on his face, he clearly felt it too. They both yanked their hands away quickly. Jack turned his head away from her and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for stopping by though. What does Jamey need?" He refused to look at her directly, as she was the only person who could see right through him. He turned back to his desk and busied himself with shuffling some papers. She exhaled loudly, moved forwards, and removed the papers from his hands.

"Jack," she said quietly. He slowly lifted his eyes and looked up into her concerned face. He swallowed noticeably, showing vulnerability in his eyes that wasn't usually there.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered. "Kim's missing. Teri's expecting me to come home and help find her. Everyone at CTU is expecting to stop the attempt on Senator Palmer's life. I just….there's too much, I don't know which was to do first. How do you choose?"

Nina raised her hand and touched his cheek gently. He sighed. "You'll figure it all out. I promise. Kim and Senator Palmer will both be safe. In the meantime, let me call Teri and see what she's figured out. You can call Division and update them about the assassination attempt." He nodded.

"Alright." She gazed at him for another minute, before turning around and heading through the door. He grabbed her arm as she walked out.

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile and left.

Kiss, pre season 1

"Brilliant. Another late night at the office. Just the two of us. Don't our idiotic bosses know that we do need to go home and sleep sometimes? And why is it always us? So we're first and second in command. Why can't third and fourth and fifth do it too?" Nina exclaimed. Jack sighed.

"Unfortunately, they have no brains sometimes." She looked at him doubtfully.

"Sometimes? What do you mean, sometimes? Have they ever said anything brilliant to you in your entire life? Have you been holding out on me here?" He smirked.

"Yes. I never tell you anything, you know nothing about the life as a double agent I've been reading." She rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head as he laughed and tried to dodge her. As he moved away, his head banged the top of the desk.

"Ouch! Look what you just made me do." He pouted playfully. She pouted right back at him.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" She leaned over and was about to peck his cheek, when he turned his head towards her to respond jokingly. Their lips touched, and neither of them stopped. He pulled her into his lap and she ground against him in pleasure, neither of them breaking the kiss. He ran his hand up and down her exposed thigh. The friction of both actions made her moan loudly. They continued for a few minutes, until Nina finally pulled back in shock. She stared into his eyes, breathing heavily, and then crawled off of his lap. She went back to attempting to organize the papers in front of her into a neat pile. Jack slowly closed his eyes and bit his lip. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jack's cell rang.

"Teri! Hey. Yeah, just working late. No, I'm not alone, I have a coworker with me. Tony. But anyway, it's late, so I'm coming home now. Be there soon. Yeah, ok. Bye." He snapped the phone shut and mumbled without looking up at her that he needed to get home. She nodded even though he couldn't see her. Jack got up and left the CTU office.

Nina fidgeted with the bracelet on her wrist uncomfortably. God, why had she done that? It was supposed to be a joke; she wasn't actually supposed to end up actually kissing him! She licked her lips and tried to focus on the work on her lap, but it was impossible. She grabbed her bag, stuffed all of her papers into it, and went down to the parking lot.

Jack was still there, leaning against his car without actually getting into it. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him, and some unknown force propelled her to walk slowly over to him. He looked up and tilted his head, as if looking at her for the first time.

He leaned over and kissed her with more passion than he had ever felt in his life as she wrapped her arms around his neck and molded her body to his.


End file.
